


Frustrated

by SimpleSourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Just Sex, Loud Sex, Makeup, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, SO, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, kind of, not really - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform, the make out in an alley and stiles fingers her, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSourWolf/pseuds/SimpleSourWolf
Summary: Stiles teases the reader all day long at lunch with the sheriff, in alley ways, at pack meatings and in the jeep until she can take it no more. Hot, heavy, loud sex. I was a bit frustrated myself when I wrote this...Based loosely on the bedroom jams spotify playlist. Enjoyyyy





	Frustrated

It had been a long fucking day. He’d been teasing me all day long, fucking bastard, he knew what it does to you and yet he still does it. It had started out with some lingering touches here and there, which was fine. That was until they were sitting down for lunch with the sheriff. Having lunch with the  _ fucking sheriff _ , and he decides it’s a good idea to put his hand on my  bare thigh. His hand with those stupid, long, slender,  _ beautiful _ fingers, on my thigh. Slowly moving it upwards and inwards under my skirt until he was centimeters away from my pantie covered pussy.

I had glanced at him, but he just continued conversation with his father like nothing was happening. Didn’t even stir when I gasped lightly under my breath when his fingers brushed against the fabric of my panties. Thankfully, he had stopped before anything mortifying happened and the waiter brought our bill and we left. 

But oh no, it didn’t end there. We waved good-bye to the sheriff and started walking home. I had just started to calm myself down when he pulled me into an alleyway, pushed me up against the wall and kissing me hard. His tongue slipping into my mouth, biting my lip every time he came up for air. As he kissed me, his hand made his way under my skirt and pushed my panties aside and circling my clit.

“Can’t wait to get you home tonight, babygirl.” He whispered hotly in my ear, “God, I could take you right here if I wanted to and you wouldn’t even try to stop me. So fucking wet baby, fuck” That fucking bastard, tugs on my earlobe as he talks, dipping a finger inside me and he  _ knows  _ we’re not getting home until at least after supper. And just as fast as he had started, his hands are by his side again and he’s smiling like he’s an innocent angel, “C’mon babe, we gotta pick up the jeep, can’t be late for the meeting.”

Don’t even get me started on the meeting with the pack. I knew that everyone could smell how fucking aroused I was. And Stiles wasn’t helping, him and his damn oral fixation. Sucking and nibbling a pen the whole time, twirling it between his fingers. I had to clench my thighs together to keep from grinding against the fucking chair. And just when I thought I was in the clear, ready to go home and fuck the living shit out of my boyfriend, he decides he wants to make out in the jeep a little.

Don’t get me wrong, I love the jeep. Love making out in the jeep, love having sex in the jeep. But only because I actually get to get off then. He had me on my back on the back seat, my skirt pushed up, panties to the side, his mouth fucking  _ devouring  _ me. His tongue dancing across my clit as his long finger pumped in and out of me. 

I was so close. So, so, so, so fucking  _ close _ . His moaning sending vibrations running through me, fingers rubbing against my G spot, teeth pulling on my clit. My back arched, I drew a breath in, ready to scream my release and...

He pulled away. That  _ mother fucker _ pulled away. “Alright, it’s late we should get home.” and just like that he climbed into the front seat.

We finally pull into my driveway and he sits there and looks at me and fucking smiles. We sit there in complete silence just staring at each other. My pussy is throbbing and dripping and I just want his dick inside me and I can’t take it anymore.

I practically jump over the seat and crash my lips to his, pulling on his shirt to bring him closer to me, “Fucking,” I gasp, “ _ Please _ .” Because I know that what he wants to hear.

“Hmm.” He hums, “Please what?”

“Fuck you.” I growl, “Come on, upstairs, now.” I pull apart from him and open my door, dragging him into the house and straight into the bedroom where I pushed him down onto the bed. Climbing on top of him and kissing him hard.

He moaned softly against my lips, placing his hands on my hips and pushing them down; creating friction for both of us. 

“I fucking hate you.” I moaned, grinding down onto him, “Fucking making me wait all day, what an asshole.” 

He snickers, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He tilts his head away as I devour his next, yelping a little as I bite down hard.

He flips us over, peeling his shirt off before grinding his body against mine once more, “Was hard for me too, had to sit there all day, knowing how wet I was making you. Resisting the urge to just touch you with everyone watching.” He raised an eyebrow when I moaned lightly, “Oh you’d like that?” He smirked, tugging on my lip, “Letting everyone watch how good I make you feel? Letting everyone watch as I take you apart, piece. By. Piece.” He whispers hotly into my ear, sending shivers down my spine, “Fuck baby, love how fucking dirty you are.”

Before I know it all our clothes are off, scattered around the room and I’m found in the same position I was in the jeep. My hands are tugging and pulling on his hair, my legs wrapped around his head, hips grinding up.

“God! Fuck, Stiles!” I find myself crying out as his tongue dancing light circles and hot heavy licks on my pussy. I throw my head back and open my mouth in a silent plea to the gods.

“Fuck Y/N, You taste so fucking good, “He moans, because even during sex he is unable to stop talking, “Could eat you out all day, shit.” His voice his deep with his arousal and I realize how he's been rubbing his hard cock on the fabric of the bed sheets. Somehow that makes it so much hotter. 

I can feel my core tightening as I get closer, “Fuck, Stiles..” I try to warn him but my sentence trails off into a moan.

“You gonna cum baby?” He asks, his breath hot against my throbbing pussy. I nod, breathing hard. “Tell me, tell me how close you are.”

I let out a sob as he dives back in, like a man who hasn’t eaten in 30 days. “God, please! Please let me cum! Fuck, wanna cum so bad, Stiles, Please. Please, please!” I meet him eyes and he sucks hard on my clit, “Cum.” He says.

It’s more than a word, it’s a demand that I can’t disobey. My body shakes as my orgasm rolls through me. My back arching as I moan my pleasure and gasp for air.

“So fucking hot, babe.” He moans, leaning over me on his knees now, stroking his long, hard cock. I feel my body heat up even more at the sight of it, I want it so fucking bad. My pussy aches for it, I crave it so bad.

“God, you can’t just say things like that.” He moans, squeezing his eyes shut. I hadn't realized I was voicing my thoughts.

“Fuck me.” I moan, my hands trailing down his torso, “Please Stiles. Wanna feel you, want your cock so bad, need it.” I gasp, “Couldn’t stop thinking about how good your cock makes me feel, how many times you can make me cum with it alone. Want you to fuck me so hard, the only name I know is yours.” 

Thats the last straw for him. He growls and slides his cock into me. Its so long, hits all the right spots as he sinks deeper, and deeper into you. I have to bite my lip to stop a scream from escaping. 

“C’mon Stiles,” I pant, “Make me scream so loud, the whole block will know your names.”

That sets him off, he pulls back and slams back in, ripping a scream from my lips, “Got a dirty fucking mouth on you, little girl.” He growls, “should punish you, all the naughty things you say. Being my bad little girl huh?” He says, pushing my knees towards my head. 

“Want me to fuck you hard? Want me to be rough? Would that make my baby girl happy?” I can’t answer any of his questions, unable to form any words other than “God” , “fuck”, “Stiles” and “More”.

He pulls out and flips me so I’m on my hands and knees before thrusting back in. 

**_*Slap*_ **

I moan loudly, feeling the shock of his hand across my ass, “Yeah,  _ fuck _ baby. Make such pretty noises when I fuck you like this. Fuck you like you’re some kind of slut. Is that what you are? My little slut? Huh?” He smacks my ass again.

“Yes!” I scream, throwing my head back, “God, yes!”

“Whose slut are you baby?” He growls, smacking me once more.

“Yours!” I sob and before I can even realize what’s happening, I’m cuming again.

He moans loudly, throwing his head back and cursing some polish words under his breath before pulling out and laying on his back, “Ride me.” He commands.

And ride him do I ever. In this position, there's no spot his cock can’t hit, “Fuck, love your cock stiles. Fuck, gonna make me cum again, can never get enough.”

His voice is getting deeper and more animalistic “Christ Y/N, Gonna cum babe. Gonna cum in that pussy. Is that what you want?” 

“Yes!” I sob, “God, yes. Wanna feel your cum in my pussy.”

“You gotta scream for me then baby, gotta scream my name and I’ll cum in you.” And just like that, I’m flipped on my back again and he’s pounding into me, holding my legs open, “Gotta let everyone know how good I make you feel, let everyone know how badly you want my cum.”

“Please!” I beg, “Please cum inside me please! Fuck, Stiles!” 

“Not enough.” He growls, and bites his lip, staring down at me with dark eyes, “Scream.”

My nails scratch down his back and he slams into my G-spot once more, making my cum a third time, “FUCK! STILES! Yes, oh god yes yes  _ yes _ !” I scream as I cum, squirting on his cock.

“Fucking shit,” he gasps, “Fuck baby, I’m cumming, god fuck!” I yells, leaning over me, slowing his pace but fucking hard into me as he cums. I can feel his cum spilling into me, making me moan and grasp onto his biceps as my body attempts a weak, fourth orgasm.

I shudder when he pulls out, feeling everything drip out of my body, as he collapses beside me, breathing hard.

We lay there, in complete silence. Both of us attempting to catch our breath. He turns his head and looks at me, I meet his gaze and we laugh breathlessly. From the street we hear faint voices.

“That was..” he starts.

“Yeah..” I sigh happily as he pulls me closer to him, “I definitely don’t hate you anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've used this account for anything but I started writing again and this happened because there is not enough stiles/reader smut out there. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this at like 1 Am don't judge any mistakes.
> 
> So hope you enjoyed, as always feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
